moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/James the Train Lover
}} Hello Moshi Fans! It's James the Train Lover. I would love to be a Chat Moderator! I have over 1,000 Edits (wow), I love Moshi Monsters, I only edit pages with true information and pictures, I have been an editor since September 7, 2012, Many other CM's and Admins recommend me such as Carwyn, Sadie and a few others, and I won't kick people from the chat for fun. There has to be a reason. Have a MoshiTastic Day! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 23:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Support *I support James because he is very kind and help! He is a great friend and is fun to be around! He deserves it! 21:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *I support James, he is very kind on chat and is a really helpful user. He sometimes spams and uses caps but that's just because he get's excited and stuff :p ' '| ' '|''' 19:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I support, he is a very kind person and from what I have seen is very well behaved on the wiki *I support James, because he is kind throughout any chat, and helps people out and calms them down. MickyFickie *I think he should be a cm because he says the truth and is a nice friend Oppose *I feel sorry to oppose a friend, but as we all know, we have enough Chat Moderators and Admin's on chat and in general. Even though Liam has been demoted, I still think that we have enough users with rights. Sorry. *I feel so sad/sorry to say this especially to a friend like Link/James who is really nice, and especially as I am a new chat mod my self. But I have to agree with Yolka above, we do have a few too many chat mods/admins/crats right now, although I do think you have potential for chat mod status in the future! :) Comments *We still have enough room for one Chat Mod in my opinion, Reggie |''' '''| 20:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *That might be true, but even with Liam gone, we still have a lot of users with rights. *I've decided to stay neutral for this one. I've seen a lot you more this summer but then again, you're not inactive. *I agree with yolka there is often half of the chat being people with rights *So many Opposes :( [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:44, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *I'm sure you'll become a chat Moderator, James :) '''| |''' 21:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) * I and Bran tested James on the CP3 wiki to see how well he was with the tools. He was really effective at times. However, When Bran Cussed, Caps and Spammed at the same time, he was willing to kick him. Overall I gave him 5/10, meaning I'm staying Neutral. And while he could be a effective CM now, with help, I think he could become better. The reason I tested him was cause I had to make up my mind. Good luck to him. User:Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy/Sig *Testing him was quite strange. '''| |''' 22:19, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *Thank You for Supporting Me! I hope that I will get that space! Also what Bran has said isn't true. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 22:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) * Like the reason I tested him was to see how well he handles the tools and to see if I should support or oppose. Pink * Neutral :( ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk 12:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights